Comparative Religion
Plot End tag Abed sings O Christmas Troy while piling decorations on Troy when Jeff walk in and asks why they do this kind of thing. Troy replies that it's fun so Jeff joins in the festivities. Recurring themes Continuity: *'First appearance': Mike is introduced in this episode. He later has a cameo in the Season Two episode A Fistful of Paintballs. Pierce's religion, Reformed Neo Buddhism, makes it's debut. *'Familiar face': The Greendale Human Being returns dressed as a reindeer and pulling Mr. Winter's sleigh with a bike. *'Mad skillz': Shirley sings a lot in this episode and Pierce accompanies her on the keyboard for one of those songs. *'This must be the place': Group Study Room F, the administrations office, the cafeteria, the spanish classroom, the storage room, and the campus quad in front of the library are all featured prominently in this episode. *'Special Drink: '''In the end rag Troy mentions Abed's 'special drink' which Abed refers to in the first episode and is just hot chocolate served cold. Running gags: *'Attention students!: Dean Pelton makes an announcement about winter break, the Winter Wonderland display in the quad which has catalogs for next semester's classes, and the appearance of "Mr. Winter" later in the student lounge. *'''Nice outfit: Dean dresses up as "Mr. Winter", the non-denominational representation of Christmas. *'Double entendre': Shirley says she is tired of the Dean shoving his P.C.ness (political correctness) down her throat. Troy and Pierce eventually notice that P.C. sounds like penis but miss the more obvious fellatio parallel. *'WWBJD?': Shirley hands out bracelets inscribed with the acronym and is upset when she finds out that the study group follow different faiths from hers. She also pleads with Jeff not to fight Mike and instead turn the other cheek in keeping with her beliefs. *'Gay, he's so gay!': Britta teases Jeff about the homosexual undertones in the fight he has with Mike. *'NOOOOOO!': Annie screams this when she thinks Chang is about to tell Jeff that he failed Spanish 101. Pop culture references: *'Shout out': Pierce insults Billy Joel and does a role call of nerds who turned into bullies mentioning Mike Tyson, Lou Ferrigno and Rosie O'Donnell. Jeff calls Mike "Chuck Norris", and Troy introduces Jeff to the "Forrest Whitaker eye". *'TV Guide': Abed mentions the TV Show Entourage, ''Jeff mentions ''The A-Team, and Britta mentions the MTV show Punk'd. *'IMDB': Abed mentions the movies My Bodyguard, Meatballs and Full Metal Jacket when trying to describe Jeff's initial confrontation with Mike. *'Name that tune': **Shirley sings Joy to the World, Silent Night and Jesus is a Friend of Mine. **''Kiss with a Fist'' by Florence and the Machines plays during the fight between the study group and Mike's gang. **Troy, Abed and Jeff sing a modified version of O Christmas Tree. Meta references: *'Use your allusion': Shirley's bracelets are an allusion to the popular 1990's phrase "What would Jesus do?" that was used to promote Christian values. The phrase was merchandised and sold in various forms, particularly bracelets. *'Résumé': Mike is played by Anthony Michael Hall who starred with Chevy Chase in the 1983 comedy National Lampoon's Vacation. Pierce says he knows guys like Mike who "used to be nerds and now are meatheads". This is referencing Hall's transition from nerdy, wimpy roles in teenage movies like the The Breakfast Club to the more mature and antagonistic roles he later had such as the bully in Edward Scissorhands. *'IRL': The religions Annie, Troy, Abed and Shirley practice all correspond to the religions of their respective actors: Alison Brie is Jewish, Donald Glover was once a practicing Jehovah's Witness, Danny Pudi is Muslim, and Yvette Nicole Brown is Christian. Gallery Promotional photos 1X12 Promotional photo 1.jpeg 1X12 Promotional photo 2.jpeg 1X12 Promotional photo 3.jpeg 1X12 Promotional photo 4.jpeg 1X12 Promotional photo 5.jpeg 1X12 Promotional photo 6.jpeg 1X12 Promotional photo 7.jpeg 1X12 Promotional photo 8.jpeg 1X12_Promotional_photo_9.jpeg Episode clip Quotes : boos Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Community Episodes